1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
There has been known technology for registering an electronic document such as text document data, audio data, multimedia data, and so on (hereinafter also referred to simply as a document) in a server and providing the document in response to a user request. Also, a system has been known in which a unique identifier is assigned to an electronic document and an electronic document corresponding to the identifier input by a user is provided. In another known system, when printing an electronic document onto paper, an identifier of the electronic document is encoded and embedded into the paper document, and then, when copying the paper document, the identifier embedded therein is found and decoded to obtain the electronic document corresponding to the identifier, and then the electronic document is used for printing on paper.